Before and After
by Eyeinthesky
Summary: Ranma as Inu-yasha's reincarnation, resolving issues, Akane bashing, IXK, COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

"Before and After"  
  
This story takes place after the battle with Saffron in Ranma 1/2 and at the supposed end to Inu-Yasha (which hasn't ended yet so who knows).   
  
Ranma 1/2 and Inu-Yasha belong to Rumiko Takahashi. You know, someone with real talent.  
  
Prologue  
  
Inu-Yasha lay sprawled upon the ground in a deep trench of rock and dirt. The trench extended past his feet like the tail of a comet, to ten yards away where the dust that marked the remnants of Naraku shifted about and began to dissipate in the breeze. The pain that had screamed through his body only moments before was fading, replaced by a creeping numbness. He was so tired. His ears, matted with blood, twitched slightly as he heard his companions rising to their feet and calling out to each other.  
  
"Is everyone ok? Shippo? Miroku? Sango?"  
  
"We're ok, Kagome-sama," replied Miroku softly, gazing at the others. Shippo seemed to be sporting a new bump on his head. Sango was already bandaging several large cuts across her arms and chest.   
  
Feeling his gaze upon her she gave him a half-hearted glare - just in case he was looking where he wasn't supposed to. - Or is it in case he's not? -, she thought absentmindedly while turning to watch Kagome as the young miko walked toward the place where Inu-Yasha lay. She seemed to be holding her right arm, no doubt overtaxed from all the arrows she had shot that day.   
  
"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome asked tentatively upon reaching his side. The half demon boy's golden eyes blinked, but he showed no other signs of responding. - He's just dazed, - she thought desperately to herself, - and tired -. She reached out and tugged on one red sleeve. He didn't even growl at her. An icy cold feeling began to settle in the pit of her stomach.   
  
A delighted cry interrupted her thoughts. She turned to see Sango and Shippo examining Miroku's hand. - The air rip -. Miroku turned toward her, a broad grin spreading across his face. "It's gone."  
  
****  
  
They reluctantly made camp there for the night, trying to stay as far back from the area of demon carnage as they could. Inu-Yasha had passed out without saying a word, and none of the others had felt that they had the strength to move him. After a short meal Kagome sat gazing at him worriedly from her seat near the campfire. He looked pale and his breathing was shallow. She felt a gentle hand touch her arm.  
  
"He'll be alright Kagome-sama. He always heals. It's just taking him a little longer this time."   
  
"Yeah, don't worry," Sango stated, trying to keep her voice steady and firm for Kagome's sake. The battle had been their hardest. Naraku had thrown everything he had against them. But, with Inu-Yasha's determination, the power of the intact Shikon jewel in Kagome's hands, and, surprisingly, some last minute help from Inu-Yasha's brother Sessho-maru, they had plowed through his minions to destroy the instigator of so many of their sorrows. The Shikon jewel had then vanished. Whether its power had been used up or it had hidden itself to recover they did not know.  
  
Kagome nodded reluctantly to the others' assurances, but couldn't help but turn frequently toward the hanyo. The ache in the pit of her stomach didn't seem to be going away.   
  
****  
  
Sango woke Kagome for last watch in the morning. The eastern edge of the sky had barely begun to lighten. She splashed some cold water on her face to help keep her awake. As she sat blinking drops of water from her eyelids, she heard a muffled sound come from the direction of the entrenched hanyo. Walking swiftly over to his side, she smiled and clasped his hand as he opened his eyes and turned towards her.  
  
A faint smile touched his face as he looked up at her. Somehow this small girl had dug her way deep down into his heart. She possessed a spirit whose fire surpassed that of even the great Demon Lords' and a will as stubborn as his own. He reached out a shaky hand to trace his fingers across her check. She clasped his hand and held it there, tears streaming down her face. "Didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered. She shook her head and opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a look. "I will - I will come back to you." Her eyes began to widen in alarm. " I will find you again, I promise."  
  
"No, Inu-Yasha, you just need rest. You'll be just fine. You just have to . . . - Inu-Yasha? Inu-Yasha?" The half-demon's eyes had closed and his hand went limp in hers. "INU-YASHA!"  
  
Kagome's last cry brought the others awake. They rushed to her side, rubbing the sleep from their eyes. Inu-Yasha had ceased to breath. "We have to get Kaede. Hurry!"  
  
"Kagome. No. He's gone." Miroku tried to wrap his arms around her while the others huddled close.  
  
"How can you say that!" she cried, striking his chest with her fists. "He . . . he can't die." Her friends looked back at her, sorrow and pity in their eyes. Shippo began to wail and Kagome gathered him into her arms. Sango wrapped her arms around her other side as Miroku continued to hold her. After several minutes of weeping they were interrupted by a cough.  
  
"So," Sessho-maru murmured. "He didn't make it." A fleeting look that could almost be passed for sorrow touched his face, and then he vanished back into the trees.  
  
When they turned back to look at Inu-Yasha Kagome gasped. His form had become indistinct around the edges, then slowly he began to fade. "NO!" Kagome groped forward to touch him but all her hands met was blood-soaked dirt in an empty hole.  
  
After a week of mourning and good-byes, Kagome packed up all her stuff and took leave of her friends. They promised to seal the well, only to be opened again in order to let Kagome attend Sango and Miroku's wedding. Since he no longer possessed the air rip, it wasn't necessary for him to proposition every maid he saw and he felt like he could finally give Sango a heartfelt and sincere proposal. Much to her surprise. With final waves and tears Kagome disappeared back down into the well.   
  
  
  
  
  
Well, this is for my siblings who have been bugging me for years to actually write something down. Inu-Yasha may appear out of character but remember he is dying and has become very close to Kagome throughout their adventures. I'll deal with what happened to Kikyo and the Tetsu-saiga later. 


	2. Lost Souls

. Ch. 1 Lost Souls  
  
Two men can be seen sitting at a campfire on a mountainside. One appears to be older, balding and is wearing a worn white gi. The other is but a teenager and is sporting black kung-fu pants and a Chinese style red silk shirt. Not far from where they sit is a cave entrance, which the younger of the two is eyeing with distrust.  
  
Ranma narrowed his eyes at his father. He'd built up a heavy skepticism for any of his father's ideas over the years. It was based on trial and error. Ranma's trials due to Genma's errors. His latest was a "brilliant" new idea about how to get rid of Ranma's fear of cats. "How do you know this is goin' t'work Old Man."  
  
"Oh how could I have raised such an unworthy son, who can't even trust his father to . . ." Wham. Genma's rant was interrupted by Ranma's dinner tin thrown in his face.  
  
"Yeah, right. Like this whole stupid thing isn't your fault in the first place."  
  
"Listen Ranma," Genma stated, pushing his glasses back up his nose, giving Ranma his "serious" face. "The old priest said that your fear of cats and consequent loss of control" (Ranma winces) "are possibly due to a partial demon possession that comes with the cat-fist. In order to have true mastery of the Neko-ken you must first drive the demon's influence from your soul."  
  
"Feh," Ranma responded, leaning back. Despite his outward show of nonchalance, he threw a rather nervous glance at the cave entrance. - I can fight my own inner demons! - This thought did not stop a shiver from going down his spine.  
  
* * * *  
  
The next morning Genma found his son wide awake and cooking breakfast over the fire. He frowned at the missed opportunity of waking Ranma up by throwing him into the creek nearby, but his stomach grumbled and he decided that food was more important right now. "Better build up your strength boy," Genma stated, while trying to snatch some tofu from Ranma's bowl. Ramna grunted in reply. Genma took a closer look at him and noticed dark circles under Ranma's eyes. "What? Didn't get much sleep? You scared boy? Oh, what a failure my son is, to be afraid of such a simple task."  
  
Ranma kicked dirt into the fire without looking at his father. "Let's just get this over with."  
  
After cleaning up camp, the two walked towards the cave entrance, Genma positioning Ranma in front of him. As they stepped into the cave Genma proceeded to give Ranma a push forward, then hastily took a few steps back till he was clear of the opening. "You can do it boy!" Genma shouted, further retreating from the cave.  
  
Ranma looked back at his father in resignation, then continued a few steps further into the cave. "Don't look like much to me," he murmured. - Just walls of bluish stone and dirt. - The priest they had talked to had been insistent though, talking long and fervently about "freeing one's soul from the chains of hell" and "excising ones inner demons". The priest had assured his father that this meant literally as well as figuratively and should a demon possession be in evidence, the cave would surely help. Of course, the little bit of money and the not so little bit of sake Genma had given the man had helped to loosen his tongue.  
  
- I'll never hear the end of that, - thought Ranma dolefully. - He'll be telling me for the next ten years how he spent a fortune to help me with my "problem". -  
  
Sitting down in a rounded depression of what appeared to be the center of the cave, Ranma began to feel a little drowsy. "Baka" he said to himself. - Should've gotten more sleep. -  
  
Dreams are funny things. People and places mingling in ways that would seem nonsensical in life. Ranma stood before an old style, beat-up looking Japanese village that appeared to be partially intersected by a busy Tokyo city street. He watched villagers in drab, out-of-date clothing cross his vision only to become busy businessman swiftly walking downtown. As his gaze followed their passage he suddenly froze, his hair nearly standing on end. There, on the sidewalk, was a large panther, seemingly going unnoticed by the Tokyo passers by. A low yowl came from the beast and Ranma immediately tried to back away - and found he couldn't move. It was as if Kodatchi had thrown some of her paralysis powder on him. He couldn't even twitch. Slowly the large cat began to slink forward towards him. Ranma was now sweating profusely.  
  
As the feline crossed the parameter between the city and the village, Ranma felt a strange tingling sensation shoot through his body. Finding some energy, he was able to turn his head to the right. "Whoah." Dog demon. Nothing else could describe the ten foot long, snow white creature as it flicked its tail and lay back its ears. It threw a disgusted look at him before turning its attention back to the cat demon.  
  
"How humiliating. To actually be afraid of something so pathetic and stupid as a cat." It took Ranma a minute to place why the voice sounded so familiar. It was like listening to your answering machine or a tape recorder. The voice was his.  
  
The panther had now noticed the dog demon and wasn't looking nearly so confident. The golden-eyed dog continued to pace towards him. The cat hissed and threw a look at Ranma that seemed to penetrate through his skin. Ranma gasped as he felt some of his energy leave him. The cat grinned evilly. "Fight it," growled the large dog. Ranma whipped his eyes back towards the other animal. The cat hissed again in anger. "If you can't control yourself," the dog barked, "then at least keep your eyes on me!"  
  
- Control. Since when have I ever been in control, - Ranma thought, gritting his teeth and fixing his eyes on the dog demon. "I will have control!" With a snarl and a leap the dog demon was on the panther, clawing and biting. The cat demon responded in turn and it appeared for a while that they were equal in combat. Then Ranma began to shake and the cat demon yowled in triumph as new energy gave it the upper hand.  
  
"You imbecile! Don't you even know your own heart?"  
  
- My heart? - thought Ranma. Staring at the village, he began to see pictures/images/memories. A girl in a school uniform carrying an overloaded backpack, then she was in a forest pushing a bicycle/ leaning up against a large rock on a trail while laughing at the antics of a small boy with a large fury fox tail. "Ka" her face above his, looking down in concern "go" her warmth wrapped in his arms - she was sobbing. Her smell. "me." "Kagome. I remember. I promised. KAGOME!"  
  
With Ranma's shriek the dog demon grew in size and seemed to solidify. With a triumphant howl it tore out the cat's throat. The cat demon then dissipated into nothingness. Ranma fell to the ground, free of his paralysis, gasping and drenched with sweat. He looked up to see the dog demon grinning - only a few feet away from him and closing the distance. "Maybe you're not so weak after all."  
  
Ranma began to shake his head and then stopped at a look from the beast.  
  
"You can't escape me. I am the other half of your soul."  
  
Ranma stood on his feet and nodded his understanding as the dog demon stepped up to him and phased into his body. "I am Inu-Yasha." 


	3. InuYasha has entered the building

Ch. 2 Inu-Yasha has entered the building  
  
Ranma blinked his eyes as he stared at the stone above him. He tipped his head up and squinted. The rays of the setting sun pierced through the cave entrance. Pushing himself to a sitting position, he let out a loud groan. "Oh man." Maybe he'd slept on a rock, or two, or three. He ached to his bones.   
  
Ranma clasped his right hand to his chest, leaned forward and pulled in a few deep breaths of air. Searching within, he found that the demon half of his soul had been weakened from the full joining. Frowning Ranma began to think (no comments from the peanut gallery). Food might be a temporary solution, but last he checked they hadn't brought a whole lot with them. Besides, what little had been left his father had probably finished off while he was in the cave.   
  
What could rebuild demonic energy? Ranma quickly sorted through and rejected several ideas that came to mind - some of them quite grizzly. Finally - "Magic. I can use sources of magic energy to rebuild my strength. But where . . ." A grin began to spread across Ranma's face. He had an idea. A deliciously evil idea.  
  
****  
  
Genma shot an uneasy glance at his son as they hiked back down the mountainside. Upon exiting the cave, the boy had refused to divulge any information about what had happened to him. Furthermore, except for yelling at him for eating all the food (like the boy should expect him to wait that long), Ranma seemed downright cheerful. Genma began to sweat as, a half an hour down the trail, Ranma started whistling. Something must be up. A content Ranma, in Genma's book, was not a good thing.  
  
Ranma had to repress the urge to leap about and do flips through the air. No need to clue people in too early. Besides, if he was right his demon side would have done more then just get rid of his Jusenkyo curse (heh heh), but it would have consumed every potion/curse and/or magical spell he'd ever drank/smelled/ or been dropped into. (Suppress the urge to yodel.)   
  
Locking his fingers behind his head and leaning back a bit, Ranma's mind turned to a different train of thought. He furrowed his brow. He thought at first it was because his demon side had been weakened, simulating the weakened state previously experienced during the effects of the new moon. Yet now that his demonic powers had recovered, he had stayed human.   
  
There's no way he could get that lucky. What if he could control it?! It had consumed the power of the Jusenkyo curse. He frowned again. Maybe he would turn into a dog demon with cold water. Or worse yet, a female dog demon. Ranma wrinkled his nose in disgust. He needed to experiment. He cast a sidelong glance at his father and sighed. Later. This was definitely something he needed to do in private.   
  
****  
  
Ranma looked rather pleased with himself as they trudged up to the gates of the Tendo Dojo. So far he'd dodged a hose, a washing tin, two glasses of water and the ladle lady.   
  
His father, now a sopping panda, held up a sign - "What's gotten into you boy?"  
  
"You're just getting slow in your old age."   
  
Flip. "I'm not that old."  
  
"Tadaima," Ranma called, changing his shoes to slippers in the entryway.   
  
"Ranma-kun?" a familiar voice calls out.  
  
Going round the hall to the living area, Ranma spotted Kasumi standing with a rather strained smile on her face. He quickly saw why when he looked behind her. Seated around the table was his "finacee" club. Ranma's cheerful mood sunk like a rock through oatmeal. And since Ranma didn't have exactly what you'd call a poker face, this was not lost on the girls.   
  
Ukyo was the first to recover. "So Ranma-honey, how did it go?"  
  
"Airen make progress in mastering cat-fist, yes?" Shampoo's anxious look was actually genuine. She would have a much easier time wooing Ranma to her side if he wasn't afraid of her cursed form.  
  
"Humph. What do I care what that pervert's been doing. Probably been out peeping at bathhouses with that degenerate father of his."   
  
"Akane! Now be nice. No doubt Ranma and his father are tired from their long trip." Turning to the aforementioned pair, she smiled sweetly, stating "Why don't you two go wash up and prepare for dinner."  
  
Ranma shot Kasumi a thankful look. As the panda headed up the stairs, Ranma trailed behind, feeling three hard stares aimed at his back. As they reached the top, Ranma quickly leaned down the rail and admonished "and no peeking!"   
  
Two girls flushed in embarrassment (their thoughts had been headed along those lines) and the third in anger.  
  
Genma growfed in agreement and they turned from red to green. No one was going to walk in on Genma in the bathtub.   
  
"Perhaps you girls should come back tomorrow when Ranma's had a chance to rest up from his trip," Kasumi stated politely yet firmly. Ukyo and Shampoo muttered under their breath but complied, shooting envious glances at Akane. Akane just tossed her head as if to say "As if I care about that baka anyway" and left to go smash cinder blocks in the dojo.   
  
****  
  
Ranma sat down in the furough with a sigh. Cupping the warm water in his hands, he seemed to ponder it, as his father's entering bulk sloshed the water about. "So, Ranma, tell me what happened." Ranma turned his palms back down, dumping the water back into the tub, and flexed his fingers. Genma suddenly felt the little hairs on the back of his neck stand up, as, for a fleeting second, it seemed as if Ranma's hands had sported claws.   
  
"Now listen boy . . ." Genma began again, only to be interrupted this time when Ranma's head shot up. Ranma began sniffing the air. What was that? He smelled something - off. His danger sense began to tingle and he quickly dried, dressed and exited the bathroom window to investigate.   
  
Ranma tried to concentrate on the smell. There! It had become much clearer. In fact, he could now locate the different residents of the Tendo household. Ranma began to panic as he realized that the strange sent he had detected earlier was one of Akane's concoctions, no doubt to "welcome" him home. Ranma re-entered the bathroom and started to pace. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror, he froze, and slowly walked over. Rubbing a patch of steamy glass clear for a better view, Ranma was greeted by the sight of thick white hair, dog ears, and slitted golden eyes.   
  
Blink. Ranma threw a quick glance around to make double sure that his father was no longer present, then he stepped over to the hot and cold water faucets on the wall.   
  
Hot water, nothing. Cold water, nothing. Concentrate. Ranma could see the change, he was human again. Trembling, Ranma simply stared at the mirror for a minute. The sound of pans banging in the kitchen, followed by a miniature explosion, snapped him out of his reverie.   
  
Escape! (Run away, run away!) Ranma's stomach rumbled. Somewhere with real food. Unfortunately, he couldn't fall back on his usual haunts, Shampoo and Ucchan would still want to know what had happened to him and he wasn't ready to talk to anyone yet. Kodatchi's was out of the question.   
  
Kagome! How could he have forgotten! He bit his lip in frustration, then winced as he discovered that his line of thought had turned him into a hanyo again (and thus fangs). From what he could remember Kagome had come from a time very similar to his current one. His memories, however, were too vague to pinpoint where she had lived. He knew it was still in Japan, that much he was sure of. He could ask Nabiki for help but it would cost him. Plus she would in turn sell the information about his search to everyone. No, that wouldn't do.  
  
"Ranma-kun, dinner time."   
  
Run now, think later. Jumping out of the window again, he barely remembered to change back to his human form before taking to the rooftops. He might have just enough money in his pocket for some instant ramen. Then he would find a phone book.   
  
  
I don't intend to make this an epoch - just 6-10 chapters long, max. So, if it seems like I'm rushing things, and you want me to fill in the little details more, just let me know. 


	4. The Weave

Ch. 3 The Weave  
  
Oh no, a flash back chapter! Make it stop! Make it stop!  
  
After witnessing his half-brother's death, Sessho-maru's heart was in turmoil. Although he'd never let it show on his face, he found that he was quite - disappointed with the battle's outcome. Because of his association with Rin, he'd gradually (and grudgingly) come to the conclusion that humans weren't so bad. They had their uses. They were just weak, and fragile, and - damn him! That stubborn little baka na brother of his never gave up! What made him think that he could leave now?  
  
Taking a few calming breaths, Sessho-maru continued walking. When he was a pup, humans were seen as inferior, as something to be controlled or destroyed at a demon's whim. They were low down on the hierarchy, just above dumb animals. Then she came, the lady who eventually would be Inu- Yasha's mother. This human now enjoyed the attention and affection of his father, which had once been his alone. Then when the woman had conceived an abomination - a human/demon half-breed - his father, instead of casting the child among the servants or worse, had gone on to declare Inu-Yasha as his heir. It was then that Sessho-maru's hatred for humans had come to a full boil.  
  
Then he met Rin. So fragile, so temporary, so - enchanting. She was full of life, unafraid of the horrors and dangers that surrounded her. She seemed to bring light, sparkle, and warmth to everything around her, began to see his father's obsession in a different light.  
  
Inu-Yasha himself had influenced Sessho-maru's point of view. He was so damn stubborn! His tenacity was admirable and Sessho-maru had to admit he put up a good fight. But now he was gone. Dying just as all the humans eventually would with whom the hanyo had shared blood. And Sessho-maru hurt.  
  
Lost in these thoughts Sessho-maru almost didn't see it. Some distance from the site of Inu-Yasha's demise there, just lying on the ground, was the Tetsu-Saiga. The sword his father had made to protect his human wife had served the son to protect the human woman whom he loved. It had been his goal to obtain possession of it for the past 50+ years. The blade had been forged from his father's fang and carried with it the power to slay an army of demons. It was now broken in two. Sessho-maru picked up the pieces with a frown. Maybe there was some way to repair it.  
  
* * * *  
  
Years passed, and Sessho-maru searched far and wide for a way to repair the Tetsu-Saiga. Weaponsmasters and sorcerers alike could do nothing. Demons began became fewer and fewer in the land as the age of humans progressed. Sessho-maru watched over Rin and her descendents, at first as their guardian and later as more of a "guardian spirit".  
  
Then, one day, Sessho-maru heard of a fortuneteller who might be able to tell him how to repair the sword. Upon meeting with her she had assured him that when the sword was once again in the hands of its former owner, that it would regain the glory it once knew. She said that the soul of his brother would be reincarnated and that he was to watch for his return.  
  
To his surprise, the hurt Sessho-maru had become accustomed to began to ease in his heart. He had a second chance. He'd be able to be the brother that he'd never been. So, for now, he would wait and watch, till both blade and heart were healed.  
  
Authors note: Just a short chapter, I know, but I wanted to fill in some details for later. The next two chapters should come out fairly quickly as I have them already half done. Please R&R and let me know what you think. 


	5. Inheritance

Ch. 4 Inheritance  
  
Monday mid am.  
  
Nodoka Saotome carefully wrapped her bundle and placed it on her back. The sword had been under the protection of her family for centuries and as the only known living relative of her family, it was her task to watch over it. This responsibility would have passed onto her child if it weren't for some - unforeseen circumstances.  
  
Nodoka adored children. She had been lonely as an only child and had often fantasized of a large family. This was not to be, however, when it was discovered that due to a training accident, her husband Genma was unlikely to be able to produce offspring.  
  
So, in desperation, Nodoka had returned to the traditions and legends of her family. After doing all the proper rituals, she had called on their guardian spirit for aid. She had hoped that he, through some ancient magic, would grant them the ability to have a child. She did not expect him to make love to her.  
  
Nodoka had conceived and, fearing the demon half of the child, had arranged for his youkai powers to be sealed away. Ranma would live his life as a human. Because of her indiscretion, Nodoka had consented to her husbands wishes to take away the child on the condition that he became a man among men, or they both would commit seppuku. When this pledge was made, it was not feminine traits that Nodoka had feared to see in her son, but that of the demon.  
  
Later, when she had found out about Ranma's curse, she had feared that it was due to his demon powers emerging. But, upon further demonstration of the other Jusenkyo curses, she was able to determine that the curse was of other magical origin and had refrained from holding Ranma to the promise of seppuku.  
  
Upon hearing from Kasumi about the purpose of Ranma's latest training trip, she had decided that it was time for another visit with her son.  
  
* * * *  
  
Monday morning.  
  
Ranma was frustrated. How many Higurashi's were there anyway? He had gone to the library and looked in all the phone books for the Tokyo area, but he'd found no references to a Higurashi, Kagome. Sigh. He wanted to check the student listings on the internet but couldn't think of anybody who could help him figure out how, who also wouldn't "accidentally" leak the information. At least he'd been able to sneak away last night to train. He'd gone to a section of woods just far enough out of town that he could practice Anything-Goes hanyo style, adapting and combining fighting skills of both the past and the present in his half-demon form.  
  
As for his former curse, Ranma had so far been able to pass off his lack of change to some supposed new speed techniques he had learned in the cave of dreams. No more Jusenkyo curse. No more cat fear. Now if only he could come up with some miracle cure to get rid of his finacees.  
  
Not to mention Nabiki. She had been giving him the evil eye since he got back. He could almost hear her thinking, I know you've got a secret Saotome, and you can't keep secrets from me. You might as well give it up now or it will only make more trouble for you later.  
  
Now he had to go back to school again. Even with his new current century insight, he still didn't understand why Kagome had been so obsessed with this stupid stuff.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sunday evening.  
  
Sessho-maru looked out of his Los Angeles office window with a frown, straitening his white three-piece suit. A tremor of familiar magic had passed through him indicating that the binding spell he had placed on his son had been undone. This was not unexpected, however, a change in his immediate plans would be needed. "Sherie," he called to his secretary, "cancel all my appointments for the rest of the week. Oh, and I need you to book me first class on the next flight to Tokyo, Japan."  
  
"I checked and the next available flight will be the Red Eye sir. It leaves at 7:30 pm."  
  
"Good. Have a limo waiting for me at my apartment in one hour."  
  
He'd have to call his contacts in Tokyo, Nerima district. What was their name? Kuno. It was time to visit some of his old haunts and, of course, teach a young pup a few things about the real world.  
  
Author's note:  
  
Twistier and twistier I know. Now that the pieces are in place, let the show begin. Oh, and if your wondering why the time elements are reversed I wanted them introduced in that order but still wanted you to know when they happened. 


	6. Irony

Ch. 5 Irony  
  
Monday morning.  
  
Sesshon West (the current name by which Sessho-maru was known), head of The West Corporation, steepled his fingers together in thought as his limousine left the Tokyo airport. His phone call with the Kuno Industries representative had gone well. However, the vice president had indicated that the Kuno family themselves were more than a bit eccentric. Not that it mattered much. Most humans were morons to one degree or another. He just hoped that they could get him the information that he needed without too much interference.  
  
He did have other resources as well. He'd made it a point to keep track of his son from time to time over the years and knew some of the situation. He knew, for example, that the idiot of a step-father of his had dragged him around in the wilderness most of the boy's life. This had taught Ranma fighting prowess to a certain degree but had sorely neglected his education. Also, Sessho-maru being abreast in the current events of the supernatural world, he'd heard of the Saffron incident. Quite a stunt for the pup with his demon powers locked away. In fact, that was quite an accomplishment period. This incident had heightened his interest in his son and he'd kept closer tabs the last several months. A strategic visit seemed imminent, the release of Ranma's youkai powers had only increased the time table.  
  
The Kuno family apparently affiliated with a local high school and he was to meet the oldest son of the family there before school started. As this was the school his son was attending, he hoped that Kuno-san would be able to give him a heads-up.  
  
Arriving in the private parking behind the school premises, Sesshon's white limo pulled up next to a black one. Standing to one side was a young man in a blue hakama and gi. Next to the samurai wannabe was a rather short retainer in Ninja gear holding up a sign proclaiming "Welcome to Nerima West Corp". Oh dear.  
  
Kuno watched the white limo come to a stop. A rather stiff looking young man in a starched white uniform stepped out to open the passenger side door. Kuno straightened up to his full height to greet the man. The passenger was wearing kaki slacks and a white buttoned down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His silver white hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail and silver sunglasses hid his eyes. The ensemble was completed by dark brown leather sandal Doc's.  
  
"Come and be welcome, great sir. I, Tatewaki Kuno, am privileged to make your acquaintance.  
  
"Did you receive my message?"  
  
"I did indeed. Thou would'st know information about the talented martial artists in the area. Although, I can tell you will all humility that there are none greater than I."  
  
"All the same, I'd like you to introduce me to a few of them. I hear that several attend this school."  
  
"Indeed," Kuno stated grimacing. "Although I understand not why thou would'st soil thyself with their presence, it is my duty as a Kuno to do my Lord's bidding."  
  
"Good. You can point them out to me as they arrive." Sesshon stated while flicking one hand at the pompous boy indicating that he should lead the way.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ranma and Akane were running. They were late for school, again. While this was by no means an unusual occurrence, what was surprising was that it was actually Ranma's fault today. After bashing his panda father into the koi pond and heading for breakfast, he'd stopped to check on the homework assignment for the day and found that he had to rewrite it. Now that his soul was once again intact, he found that he seemed to be able to think more clearly then he used to.  
  
Leaping over the ladle lady, he pulled back on his pony tail in frustration. Yep, that was a change too. The pig tail had gotten too tight with the thicker silver demon hair, and since the dragon's whisker curse wasn't in effect anymore he could wear his hair looser.  
  
Akane ran on in through the gate and Ranma could hear Kuno's usual rant about his "fierce tigress Akane Tendo" as he went up over the wall. Pushing off the top he leaped towards his usual morning spring board - Kuno's head.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sessho-maru watched as the Kuno boy stiffly greeted some girl in a boy's uniform carrying a large spatula on her back. Following that a short- haired girl by the name of Tendo was praised as she stormed in, fists ready to pound anybody that got in her way. A flicker out of the corner of his eye confirmed his son's presence, who was reported to be living with the Tendos. In a second a boy in black pants and a red Chinese style shirt bounded off of Kuno's head and flipped towards the school.  
  
"Gotta run, moron."  
  
That voice.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, foul demon. Come back here and take your punishment."  
  
Ranma, who had nearly reached the school doors, tripped and choked, and suddenly began to laugh. All this time he's been calling me that. Who'd of thought he'd ever turn out to be right. Ranma's laughter continued to escalate until he was rolling around on the ground.  
  
Sessho-maru pulled off his sun glasses and walked up to where the boy lay panting. "It wasn't that funny."  
  
Ranma turned and blinked, catching his breath. Then he blinked again. "Sess? Sessho-maru?"  
  
A few floors above them Nabiki leaned out her classroom window with a greedy look in her eyes. Fresh meat.  
  
* * * *  
  
Inside principle Kuno's office Ranma was looking rather wide eyed at the person in front of him. This was the last thing he had expected. Meeting his former brother here - at this time - was more than weird. Not only that, but he had no idea how much danger Sessho-maru now represented in the new scheme of things.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Ranma hissed. "If you're after the Tetsu-Saiga I ain't got it."  
  
Sessho-maru flinched slightly at the boy's poor grammar even as he sat and marveled. This young man, his son, not only had the voice of his long dead brother, but seemed to carry some of his memories as well. Giving Ranma a thoughtful look, he decided to cut to the chase.  
  
"Do you know who your real parents are?"  
  
"What kind of question is that? Of course I know who they are," Ranma stated defensively, even though he had only found out about his mother recently.  
  
"Maybe it would be better to do this with them here," Sessho-maru murmured.  
  
"Why?" Ranma bristled.  
  
Walking to the door, Sessho-maru pulled it open swiftly, dumping Principle Kuno out onto the floor where he had been leaning on the door jamb. "I want Ranma Saotome's parents notified and brought here immediately. Both of them. Do you understand?"  
  
"Why you wanna drag the keiki's parents to school, huh? What did he do this time?"  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?" Sessho-maru's tone turned to ice.  
  
"No, no. I be doing it," Principle Kuno stated hustling off.  
  
Shutting the door, Sessho-maru walked back to sit in front of Ranma. "You are my son."  
  
Ranma promptly fainted.  
  
* * * *  
  
Overload, system failure, shutting down.  
  
Ranma slowly began to wake up. What a wacked out dream. As he became aware of his surroundings he discovered that he was lying on the floor, next to a large desk, with his head in someone's lap. He rumbled slightly with pleasure as he felt his head being stroked and fingers trailing down through his hair. Then reality set in as he opened his eyes to see Sessho- maru above him. Letting out a yipe, Ranma swiftly tried to distance himself from him, but found himself caught and pulled back by a pair of very strong arms. Struggling, Ranma switched to hanyo form to give him more power. It was a losing battle. Not only did Sessho-maru have him at a positional disadvantage, but he seemed to be using some kind of magic that wrapped around Ranma and tucked him in like a large blanket.  
  
Sessho-maru clicked his tongue as one would with an errant child. "Hold still pup. I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
Ranma, acknowledging the futility of his movements, stopped and looked up to glare at Sessho-maru.  
  
Sessho-maru's expression in turn was highly amused and more than a bit thoughtful. "What's in your head, little one?" he was now stoking the hanyo's ears.  
  
"I - I don't understand."  
  
"Well, hopefully the Saotomes will be here to explain the father part. What I want to know is how did you know my name? And what do you know of the Tetsu-Saiga?"  
  
Ranma opened his mouth but was stopped by Sessho-maru's finger on his lips.  
  
"Maybe it would be better if you explained what exactly happened when your demon powers were released."  
  
His father? But he had to be half demon this time somehow, right? And half dog demon at that. Whoah. Well, it's not like Sessho-maru wouldn't have guessed the important parts already due to his earlier outbursts.  
  
"Well it all started when Pop took me to this cave in the mountains." He paused and grimaced, not wanting to explain the Neko-ken, but Sessho-maru's golden eyes seemed to draw him in and he found himself blurting out the whole story. When he finished Ranma began to shiver. Sessho-maru's eyes had gone hard and the temperature in the room seemed to visibly drop. Is it just my imagination, or is he using the soul-of-ice technique? Sessho- maru's eyes refocused on him and he sensed tightly controlled anger.  
  
"He tried to teach you the Neko-ken?"  
  
Ranma nodded sharply.  
  
"I'll have to talk with Genma about that later. For now, I want to see how much you can remember about the past as well as how you've been living your life this time around." He put a hand across Ranma's head and whispered a few quick words before the boy could protest.  
  
And then Ranma's world went black.  
  
Authors note:  
  
For those of you who have been asking, yes this will be a Ranma X Kagome fic but I probably won't get to that till toward the end. If you have any suggestions on how I can improve format for easier reading let me know.  
  
To answer a few questions: Now that he is half demon his hair will grow faster but it doesn't automatically grow long when he transforms. As far as his foot wear goes he still wears the slippers unless in half- demon (hanyo) form. Despite the fact that he is Inu-Yasha's reincarnation he is still Ranma and will act accordingly most of the time. In other words he does understand and follow modern customs such as wearing shoes. Lastly, with the Neko-ken I think Sessho-maru is more upset about the cat demon influence than the actual method of teaching (ie dumping a kid in a pit of starving cats with fish sausage tied to them) and his "talk" with Genma will go accordingly. 


	7. Interlude: Kagome's Tears

Interlude: Kagome's Tears  
  
Additional disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon either. (No, no part of that story will be used here. I'm just borrowing a song.)  
  
Kagome still felt - well - "out of it" would probably be the best description. Coming back through the well, to the present time, made the whole thing feel even more surreal. It hadn't helped that they hadn't even had a body to bury. She could almost believe that, after a day or so, Inu- Yasha would be climbing back through the well demanding she come back to the feudal period with him.  
  
Inu-Yasha . . . no, no Kagome get a hold of yourself! She stumbled up the stairs, neither hearing nor acknowledging her mother's call. Fumbling into her bedroom, she set her heavy pack down at the foot of the bed. Inu-Yasha always complained about how much I packed. But even as he grumbled he'd take it from me so I didn't have to carry it.  
  
Tears threatening once again, Kagome dived for her bed as if it were the final refuge in the turbulent storm of her emotions. Pain. Agony. The tears began to flow again. Kagome sobbed on her pillow till her ribs hurt.  
  
How will I start tomorrow without you here?  
  
Whose heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?  
  
Is it too late? Are you too far gone to stay?  
  
Best friends forever should never have to go away.  
  
What will I do, you know, I'm only half without you.  
  
How will I make it through?  
  
I'd cry you an ocean if you'd sail on home again.  
  
Waves of emotion will carry you all they can.  
  
Just let love guide you and your heart will chart the course.  
  
Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true north.  
  
Look in my eyes, you'll see, a million tears have gone by and still they're not dry.  
  
If only tears could bring you back to me.  
  
If only love could find a way.  
  
What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me someday, somehow, someway,  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
I'd hold you close and shout the words I only whispered before,  
  
For one more chance, for one last dance,  
  
There's not a thing that I would not endure,  
  
If my tears could bring you back to me.  
  
"Come back to me. Please come back to me." 


	8. Family Buisness

Ch. 6 Family Business  
  
As brothers, Inu-Yasha and Sessho-maru had never been very close, they'd never been allowed to be. From Inu-Yasha's birth they had been torn apart as their father's household and supporters separated into factions, those who chose to support Sessho-maru as the future Lord of the West or those who chose to support their father's decision to make Inu-Yasha the future Lord.  
  
Their father considered himself a forward thinking man and believed that, in not too many years, the balance of power in the land would switch from the demons to the humans. He saw Inu-Yasha as an intermediary who would understand both demon and human perspective and do what was needed to keep the demon race from extinction.  
  
He did not, however, predict the turmoil under his own roof. His decision to make a 'half-breed' Lord over demons rankled the pride of most and was distasteful to the rest. His preaching did not convince his followers and the resulting chaos ended in both his and his human wife's deaths.  
  
In the aftermath, Sessho-maru was declared Lord by some while others left for stronger Lords or to follow their own paths. Inu-Yasha, still very young, was banished from his brother's lands and declared outcast. Sessho- maru had hated his brother at the time, blaming Inu-Yasha and his father's weakness for reducing the Western realm to a pittance of its former glory.  
  
Sessho-maru began to rebuild, trying to restore prestige to his beleaguered kingdom. To be a great demon lord, one needed to be the strongest. He needed to become a great slayer of demons and one to be feared by all. He had hoped to achieve this status with the Tetsu-Saiga and thus he had striven relentlessly to obtain it.  
  
But, with the purifying of the Shikon jewel the age of demons had passed. The sword was now in two pieces and Sessho-maru had to build his kingdom another way. Among humans, money and possessions held power, so, Sessho- maru used these as his building blocks. Lands were purchased and gold piled up. Over the years, items of wealth from the past became more valuable. Sessho-maru found that he needed to continually 'modernize' to stay ahead of the game. Gradually, servants became employees and a kingdom became a business.  
  
His only family now being Rin's descendants, Sessho-maru devoted his spare time to taking care of the many generations that passed. Oh, there were still some demons out there. Some of the more human-like and cunning ones had survived, but he never found any he would call friend or that seemed to stick around more than a few paltry decades.  
  
Often, in moments of contemplation, Sessho-maru would curse the childhood associates of his father's court from depriving him of his one chance at a lasting relationship, his family. It's funny sometimes how memory works. Lately, more and more of his memories of Inu-Yasha had been - different. His brother's ears twitching as he peered at him around corners, a hug he had quickly brushed off in annoyance, those large worshipful eyes. If he were to go back and change it he would make it so, instead of shunning his brother's presence, he would take him under his wing, build up that hero worship. And then, when grown, that fire, tenacity and power would have served him.  
  
Now he finally had family again. A son, and one who happened to be his lost brother's reincarnation. A son who, unfortunately, retained all the painful memories of their past. This was going to take some work.  
  
* * * *  
  
Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo were playing shogi. Up to their usual tricks again, each kept a sharp eye on the board lest the pieces should 'unexplainably' change position while one or the other wasn't looking. The phone rang.  
  
"Kasumi dear, could you get that," Soun called out.  
  
"Sure father," Kasumi called back, drying her hands on a dishtowel. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Moshi, moshi. How can I help you? Oh certainly, I'll let them know right away. Mr. Saotome, the principle from Ranma's school called. He says he needs to see you and Mrs. Saotome right away."  
  
"What has that boy done now? What a dishonorable son to make his father leave the comfort of home,"  
  
"Actually it's my home . . ." Soun muttered under his breath.  
  
"after all the years I worked and slaved for him."  
  
"Should I call Auntie?"  
  
"No, no I . . ." Genma began hastily.  
  
"Call me about what?" Nodoka said in a severe tone, stepping up behind him.  
  
Genma nearly jumped out of his skin. "Nodoka dear, you don't need to . . ."  
  
"I'm coming to see my son, Genma. Kasumi, did the school say why we were needed?"  
  
"No, they just said it was about Ranma and it was important for both of you to be there."  
  
"I see," Nodoka touched the katana at her back lightly. Genma flinched. "Husband."  
  
Genma grunted in dismay and Soun rubbed his hands together gleefully. Knowing it would be unfavorable for him to return to the game after even a brief absence, Genma 'accidentally' knocked the shogi board over as he exited.  
  
"Sorry about that Tendo. Guess we'll have to do the game over again."  
  
The two then exited the Tendo house and headed for the high school, a very nervous Genma in the lead. Upon entering Furinkon high they were directed to a small office to sit and wait. Nodoka sat stiffly in her seat, her hands primly folded, while the Saotome patriarch fidgeted in his chair. When Nodoka began caressing the weapon at her back, he started to sweat. Then the door opened and a smartly dressed silver haired man entered the room. Nodoka instantly went pale. Genma felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck. This wasn't good.  
  
"If it isn't 'father abuse' and 'mother neglect'." Sessho-maru's golden eyes blazed with inner fire. "We're going to have a little chat about my son."  
  
"He's not . . ." Nodoka began to hiss.  
  
"SIT DOWN and SHUT UP woman!" Nodoka withered before him. Sessho-maru turned to Genma. The room began to shimmer, as a haze, similar to heat waves off a freeway, started to exude from him. "Demons, known for their cruelty in a true dog-eat-dog fashion," Sessho-maru bared his fangs, "would not treat their young as you have. You have no honor. Your only saving grace is that you have made my son a decent fighter. For that and for the boy's conscience's sake, I will refrain from disemboweling you."  
  
Genma shrunk as far as was physically possible into the chair. This wasn't supposed to happen. They hadn't summoned him. How could Ranma's real father be here? Why had he come?  
  
Sessho-maru then turned to Nodoka.  
  
"You can not have him back," she stated, trembling. "His life belongs to me. By his honor, should he show any signs of demon power he is to commit seppuku."  
  
"Oh?" Sessho-maru enquired, quickly looking back through Ranma's memories, "And just when did he promise to do that?".  
  
Nodoka promptly pulled out a piece of paper she had taken down from her living room wall earlier that morning. Pressing it flat, she rudely held it up for him to see instead of handing it to him.  
  
Sessho-maru snapped his fingers and the contract promptly went up in flames. "A five-year-old's forced hand print holds no power legally, nor does it bind anyone's honor. I would have expected much better from you. You started out with such potential."  
  
Nodoka opened her mouth to respond and he cut her off with a gesture.  
  
"I now release you from the Yamatta family's sacred charge. You are not worthy."  
  
Nodoka gripped the hilt of the katana tightly, then gasped as blue lightning crackled forth from it shocking her. The bundle fell to the floor.  
  
"Leave it," Sessho-maru said as she reached for it again.  
  
Nodoka clutched her injured hand and glared at him, but made no further move to pick up the blade.  
  
"By this time, my lawyers have transferred custody of Ranma to me. This wasn't to hard considering Genma's criminal record. He will be listed under my family name and I will be his sole caretaker from this point on."  
  
"You can't do that!" Genma jumped to his feet. "I challenge you."  
  
"Very well, mortal. If you are conscious in 5 seconds I'll consider your claim."  
  
Genma tensed up for a hard fight. It would require him to unseal the forbidden techniques, but he was not about to allow his comfortable future of living off the boy to be taken away.  
  
He actually lasted two of the five seconds.  
  
Stepping towards the door, away from Genma's smoking body, Sessho-maru rapped on it lightly once.  
  
Immediately the door opened, revealing two large men dressed in uniforms with the West Corp. logo.  
  
"Please escort the lady home. The man you can dump anywhere, just don't kill him." As Nodoka was led out, Sessho-maru stopped her with a hand. "By the way, this means that any and all contracts or obligations Genma has made for Ranma are now null and void."  
  
Nodoka clenched her jaw, thinking furiously as she was taken out the doors. There had to be something she could do, someone she could call. She was not going to lose her son. And, if he became evil, she would simply order him to kill himself, as any faithful son would do for his mother.  
  
After the Saotomes left, Sessho-maru went to get Ranma. He had originally planned to confront the couple with Ranma there, but then decided that he would most likely feel obligated to defend his belated parents. He had already told Ranma of the legal changes that were being made in his life. As Sessho-maru entered the other room, Ranma looked up at him quickly, as if snapping out of a daze.  
  
"I have something for you."  
  
Ranma followed his father into the room recently vacated by the Saotomes. Putting one hand on Ranma's shoulder, Sessho-maru gently pushed the boy towards the bundle on the floor. "Pick it up."  
  
Ranma blanched as he recognized the katana his mother always carried. Stepping up to it, he crouched down to look at it. Furrowing his brow, he reached forward, pulled the cloth free, and gasped. He looked up at Sessho- maru, eyes wide, and at the later's nod touched the Tetsu-Saiga.  
  
And the two pieces became one.  
  
  
  
Author's note: This was my roughest chapter yet. Basically, I've been trying to tie together the earlier chapters with what I want to do with the later ones. I promise there will be more with Kagome, but the next chapter will be Ranma getting a little fitting revenge on the rest of the Nerima wrecking crew. 


	9. Just Desserts part 1

Ch. 7 Just Desserts  
  
Ranma was feeling more than a bit uneasy as he walked home to the Tendos' for what could be the last time. He was a remarkably adaptable person. Having experienced a lot of chaos in his life, Ranma had become accustomed to rapid changes in circumstances and new challenges. In fact, he thrived on them, but with the amount of changes in the last several days even his system couldn't take many more shocks. Plus, when he'd left school, Sessho- maru had been talking about academics and tutors and tailoring things to his learning style. It was almost too much for his mind to fathom having a former blood enemy talk about improving his grades.  
  
Not that he, as Inu-Yasha, hadn't always wanted to be close to his brother. He was family, damn it, and it hurt that he didn't care. Now that he had a chance to be close to his - er - father, it seemed so surreal. Could he really trust him? As Ranma he had learned, even more than as Inu-Yasha, that everybody had an ulterior motive, but Ranma's acute danger sense just wasn't reacting to his former brother. In fact, he felt peace.  
  
By now he had reached the front gate of the Tendo dojo. He took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.  
  
* * * *  
  
"I'm telling you Tendo, we cannot allow the future of the Anything Goes School to be jeopardized. Even if it means going to the master we must get Ranma back."  
  
"Yes, of course, Genma my friend. Sacrifices will need to be made. We must get Ranma and Akane married before this infiltrator tries to take the boy away somewhere. It's Soun . . ."  
  
"And Genma's . . ."  
  
"Operation dumbass," Ranma finished for them, stepping into the room.  
  
"Ranma my boy, you . . ."  
  
"I wouldn't try nothing if I were you. My father makes Saffron look like a pansy. Not that it will stop you of course, just giving you fair warning."  
  
"But now that you're here," Soun pleaded, "we can . . ."  
  
"And I'm not marrying Akane. We might have been able to have something, but that notion has been bashed, poisoned and kicked out of me. She don't trust me. Besides, I have someone else."  
  
"Don't think you can get away with leaving that easily, Saotome," Nabiki said sticking her head into the door. "You forget the dept you owe me."  
  
Ranma tosses her a large wad of bills. "Here, this is from my father. He said something about encouraging the entrepreneurs of the rising generation."  
  
Nabiki eyed the wad of cash and grunted in appreciation. "This about covers the debt, but don't think this lets you off the hook with my family. Your mother's paid me good money to research into this guys claim."  
  
"He thought something like that might happen. Here's his card," Ranma said as he flicks a stiff piece of paper at her.  
  
Nabiki gaped at the "West Corp." logo. This was going to take more work than she thought. She'd kept a list of damages and cost since the Saotome's had come. If this guy was who she thought he was she was going to milk this for everything it was worth.  
  
"The number there is for his lawyers," Ranma said, reading the greed written plainly across her face. "Good luck," he smirked, and proceeded to walk up the stairs to his room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Sessho-maru was making sure a couple of old gnomes wouldn't give Ranma further trouble. First the panty thief.  
  
Happosai was up to his usual tricks, this time raiding the women's locker room of a local bath house. "My pretties! Now don't any of you be jealous, I shall love and take care of all of you," he murmured rubbing his cheek on a white lacy bra in his hand.  
  
A shadow crossed the light and the old pervert glimpsed a shapely face and platinum hair out of the corner of his eye. "Hatcha!" he leaped toward the figure when mid flight he found a hand wrapped around his throat. That was a surprise, very few people were that fast. He looked up at the hand's owner and realized his mistake. Demon, and male at that. "Let go of me, I didn't do nothing I tell you!"  
  
"I an Sessho-maru, Lord of the Western Realm."  
  
Happosai went sheet white. "Look here, I was just playing with a few minor conjuring spells . . ."  
  
"I am not here to discuss your dabbling in the occult. I am here to directly address the insult you have made to my family." Sessho-maru brought Happosai closer till the were eye to eye.  
  
"Insult?" Happosai asked, trying not to squirm, "Great lord, I assure you, if I touched any of your women, I didn't know . . ."  
  
"I could care less for such things. I am speaking of your conduct towards my son."  
  
"Your son?". Happosai made a disgusted face. "I would never touch a man."  
  
"I'm talking," Sessho-maru tightened his grip, "about Ramna."  
  
"Oh no," Happosai squinted his eyes shut. This was going to hurt.  
  
* * * *  
  
When Akane arrived home she could hear the loud clatter of pots and pans in the kitchen. She had gone with her friends to the mall, trying to let off some steam because 'that jerk' hadn't come back to class. No doubt hanging out with that Amazon floozy Shampoo, since Ukyo had still been in class.  
  
"Hey Kasumi," Akane inquired, stepping into the kitchen, "why are you preparing all this food?"  
  
"Didn't you hear, Akane?" Nabiki said poking her nose into the kitchen (she had been hovering, waiting for her sister's return). "Genma isn't Ranma's father. His real father is some powerful demon who has come to take him away."  
  
Weird. Then again, with Ranma, they'd seen weirder. "When did this happen?"  
  
"This morning, I'm afraid," Kasumi said solemnly.  
  
"Well, don't worry about Ranma. He'll just defeat this guy and . . ."  
  
"But Akane, Ranma wants to go. In fact, he even called off the engagement with Daddy and Mr. Saotome.  
  
"He what?" Anger fought with hurt and, in a classic Akane defense mechanism, anger won. "RAANMAA!"  
  
"Oh my."  
  
As Akane stomped away, Nabiki grinned maliciously. That would teach him to treat her lightly. Now to 'invite' the rest of the crew to dinner.  
  
Upstairs, Ranma heard the short-haired girl's shout and rolled his eyes. Switching to hanyou form, he gathered up his finished pack and exited the guest room. Akane was half way up the stairs in her tirade when he came out. Startled by his appearance, she froze, giving him enough time to vault the stairs down to the main floor. Fuming anew, Akane turned around and stomped down after him. No matter what he looked like, he was still Ranma, and she could take care of him anytime she felt like it.  
  
Nabiki was peering into the main room with a camera. Close enough to catch all the action, yet far enough away to seem uninvolved. "Interesting new look," she stated with a predatory smile.  
  
"Ranma, how dare your make decisions concerning my future without consulting me!"  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes. Usually Akane's fits of temper left him feeling angry or guilty. Not this time. Now he had someone to compare her to. Kagome, although she would get angry and hit him sometimes, would also apologize when she was wrong. She would hug him when she was afraid, and she had trusted him to take care of her. In comparison, Akane fell as flat as her chest (heh).  
  
"Pay attention to me!" Akane brought out mallet-sama and swung at him as hard as she could, then gasped as the mallet stopped mid-air.  
  
Tugging it free from her grasp, Ranma proceeded to smash the instrument into sawdust.  
  
As Akane stood aghast, Nabiki thought furiously. "That is definitely a good look on you Ranma, however, I wonder how much better you'd look in your female form?"  
  
Ranma didn't even try to dodge the glass of water. Blinking the droplets from his eyelashes and shaking the water out of his hair, he smirked. In all that had happened in the last couple of days, he'd almost forgotten. "My youkai half cured the curse."  
  
Nabiki seethed, then began to take pictures of him. Ranma calmly whisked the camera from her hands and crumpled it up.  
  
"Ranma, how dare you do that to my sister!"  
  
"Your going to pay for that, Saotome."  
  
"Make me," he replied, baring his fangs. "And it's West now."  
  
Nabiki quickly exited, her hands clenching and unclenching.  
  
"Just you wait, you jerk." Akane stomped back to the kitchen.  
  
"Kasumi, can I help fix dinner?"  
  
"No Akane, I'd rather Ranma be able to eat his last meal with us."  
  
Akane's system was once again in shock. Kasumi - berated her? Insulted her cooking? Feeling a bit numb, Akane went up to her room to think.  
  
As she entered her room, she heard a familiar squeal. "P-chan, is that you? Oh, P-chan." Akane picked up her pet pig and hugged him to her chest. "You'll never believe what that jerk, Ranma, has done now. P- chan's squeal now became indignant as he swiveled his ears forward, listening intently to a now sobbing Akane.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Hey Kasumi," Ranma called, once again in human form, "I'm going out for some fresh air. Do you need anything?"  
  
"No, thank you. I'm just fine Ranma-kun."  
  
"Ok." Ranma left the house and started down the street. He hadn't gotten far when he heard a familiar cry.  
  
"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!"  
  
Ranma smirked as Ryoga's punch whistled by ruffling his hair. "Sorry, no one here by that name. My name is Ranma West."  
  
"I know about your sordid background, spawn of demons!"  
  
"Ah, listening in again in Akane's room as P-chan were we?" Ranma stated, as he continued to nimbly dodge all of Ryoga's swings.  
  
"Shut up oni! I knew you cheated in our fights somehow all these years. For this insult and for all the unhappiness you have caused for me and for Akane I will make you pay."  
  
"You know, I always did wonder about those teeth of yours, fang boy. Got a touch of demon blood in your background?"  
  
"How dare you associate me with your own evil! All this time you've been stringing Akane along, probably to use her as a virgin in some unholy rite!"  
  
"You know what, Ryoga," Ranma stated while changing into his hanyo form, "you bore me." Sniff, sniff sniff. "You smell funny. You smell," Ranma's now golden eyes widened, "like pork!".  
  
"Ranma, how dare you . . . "  
  
Ranma beared his fangs and licked his lips, slinking toward Ryoga. "I wonder what you taste like."  
  
Ryoga started to look nervous and unconsciously backed away a step. "Get away from me you demon half-breed!"  
  
"Humm, raw, roasted, barbaqued . . "  
  
"You won't lay a hand on me." Ryoga goes in for the power swing and is knocked to the ground, stunned, by Ranma's much more powerful punch.  
  
"Oh look Ryoga, now I'm faster and stronger than you." Ranma stated pinning the lost boy to the ground.  
  
Ryoga struggled, He's too strong. No, no I can't let him beat me.  
  
"A light workout, but I still worked up an appetite," slited golden eyes stare down at Ryoga, "and you know how I eat."  
  
Ryoga fainted and Ranma got up and walked away chuckling, looking rather pleased with himself.  
  
Authors note: Well, I had to cut this chapter in half, it was just getting way to long. If you like this story I recommend "Where I belong". It's a Ranma/Kenshin crossover by Unseen Watcher (listed in the Kenshin section) and it's way better. Thanks for reading. 


	10. Just Desserts part 2

Ch 7 Part 2  
  
Colone sighed. There was that certain feeling in the air again. The little twitch she got in her toes that told her something big was happening, and in Nerima, that meant something to do with Ranma. On top of that she had been feeling a familiar presence. Not that she hadn't felt him from time to time over the last 300 years, but having Sessho-maru here, with a possible Ranma fiasco in the air, couldn't be good news.  
  
- I hope the boy doesn't tackle with him. He would lose, and badly. Maybe I should go over and warn my future son-in-law. -  
  
The bell rang to the front door of the café. "Nihao! Welcome to Cat Café! Would you like a seat, yes?"  
  
"Thank you, child, but I must see the proprietress of this establishment."  
  
"Aiya! Shampoo go find great grandmother."  
  
"I'm here Shampoo. Go attend the other customers," she said, shooing the young girl with her staff. Then warily, she turned to face him. "Sessho- maru."  
  
"Sango."  
  
"It's been a long time since I've gone by that name. Come, let's sit in the back room. Since this is the first time I've seen you in almost 200 years, I'm assuming you found him." Colone heard a sound and cocked her head. Sheepishly, a cowed looking Happosai scuttled out from behind the demon lord.  
  
"You see that Miroku is here as well. I have already explained the situation to him."  
  
Happosai cringed and made a disgusted face.  
  
"He has been born again then." Colone drew her withered frame up to its full height. "I shall take it upon myself to train him in the arts. As you know, we vowed years ago that we would protect him when he was born again so he and Kagome may someday be reunited."  
  
Happosai shifted uneasily. "Do you remember back then, when they came to our wedding?"  
  
Colone's grip tightened on her staff. The memory still hurt. They had been so close.  
  
"Do you remember what his reincarnation looked like?"  
  
Colone shook her head. "Only vaguely. That was nearly 300 years ago. Even before we moved to China to help fight the demon's there." "And before you joined the Amazons," Happosai stated with an equally pained look.  
  
Colone flinched. "I'm sure your not here to dredge up bad memories. Why do you ask? Has he not been found?"  
  
Sessho-maru smirked. "He has, but your hearing must be getting bad in your old age. After all, he sounds exactly the same."  
  
Happosai sighed and looked up at her again. "It's Ranma."  
  
Colone felt her world drop out from under her. "# * & $ ^!"  
  
"That's not very lady like," Sessho-maru murmured, amused.  
  
"That's not all," Happosai said with a sideways glance at Sessho-maru, and they explained.  
  
*  
  
Colone sighed morosely. "My poor great granddaughter. At least she can leave with her honor intact. The oath we made all those years ago included Inu-Yasha and Kagome. And Kagome, as an honorary tribe member due to her valiant accomplishments as a demon extractor, has first rights. No wonder he was able to resist Shampoo's charms. Bound with a soul oath as he was, promised beyond death, he could love no other woman."  
  
"I suggest you go tell him at the Tendo's tonight. Tomorrow I will be taking him to my Tokyo estate."  
  
"And Kagome?" Colone stated sharply.  
  
"The necessary measures will be made to ensure that he finds her. No doubt he was brought back so their times could align."  
  
Colone nodded and excused herself. There was much to be done.  
  
* * * *  
  
Ranma's steps slowed as he came up to the door of 'Ucchan's'. This one was going to be the hardest. However, he didn't want her to hear this second hand or have to pay Nabiki. This was something he had to tell her himself.  
  
As he entered the restaurant, he gratefully noted only two customers were present and they seemed to be finishing up. Lunch was over and it was a little early yet for the dinner crowd.  
  
"Ranchan!" came the cheerful call, followed by a brilliant smile. Ukyo had been worried since he missed class that day and she hadn't yet had the chance to talk to him.  
  
Ranma's return smile was tentative. "I need to talk to you, Ucchan."  
  
"Sure, anytime for you! Konatsu, watch the place for a few minutes, ok?"  
  
"Yes, Ukyo-sama."  
  
They sat down in the backroom on stools near the sink. (Although Ukyo much rather have taken him upstairs . . .) "What's on your mind, sugar?"  
  
"Ucchan, I need to tell you a story. It's a true story, and I want you to listen, no matter how fantastic or weird it seems, ok?"  
  
"No problem," Ukyo shifted on the stool a little uneasily. Ranma was acting serious. He was speaking to her calmly, without bravado or the nonchalance he usually used. To top it off, the sinking feeling she had been having in the pit of her stomach, since he disappeared that day, seemed to become worse.  
  
"This story took place back in the feudal ages, where demons roamed freely, seeking power and using humans as their prey."  
  
- Roamed freely? Seeking their prey? Since when did Ranma talk like this? -  
  
"During this time, the struggle between a group of powerful demons and a certain priestess created a powerful jewel." Ranma went on to relate the tail of the Shikon jewel, or jewel of four souls. He told of another young miko who took charge of the jewel and how she met a young half demon who sought it. Their betrayal by Naraku, followed by Kikyo's death and Inu- Yasha's entrapment. The coming of her reincarnation from the future, Kagome. The shattering of the jewel. The friendships made, and love found only to be lost in the end. He told her about the promise.  
  
Ukyo was in tears, it was the most beautiful and tragic story she had ever heard.  
  
Ranma bit his lip. "Ucchan, do you believe in reincarnation?"  
  
"Why," sniff, "yes. My Aunt used to have past life memories of being a noble in the Tokagowa era."  
  
Changing the subject abruptly, Ranma asked, "Did you see that man at the school yard today? The one I met before school?"  
  
"Why? Is he Inu-Yasha's reincarnation?"  
  
Ranma gawked at her and then burst out laughing. "Sorry Ucchan," he said, trying to calm down when he saw her hurt face. "That was Sessho-maru."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I was Inu-Yasha."  
  
The pit in her stomach became bottomless.  
  
"It turns out that, in this life, Genma isn't my father, Sessho-maru is. And father has declared all the promises and contracts made by Genma are now null and void." Ranma stared intently at his childhood best friend. "So if you want to, you can kill Genma to fulfill your honor," he said with a faint grin, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Ukyo felt numb.  
  
"I'm, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was never able to love you like you wanted me to, but Ucchan . . ." he reached out to touch her hand and she jerked it away. "Ukyo," he said firmly, "I promised, and I never go back on my word. I made no promises to you but friendship. That offer still holds." Ranma looked away from her. "I just wanted to be the one to tell you."  
  
"I won't give up."  
  
"Whaa?"  
  
"I won't ever give up. I don't care about some fairy tale or who your father is. I won't ever give up on winning you."  
  
- I am not a prize. - "Then this is goodbye." Ranma got up and walked away from her. Over his shoulder he added, "Don't come after me. If you persist on following me around I'll have the police charge you with stalking and my father's lawyers will wrap you up in a lawsuit so tight you won't be able to come within miles of me."  
  
"YOU JERK! You said I was cute!"  
  
"And you're as bad as Kodatchi. Get a life Ukyo, you can't always have everything you want."  
  
And he was gone. Ukyo crumpled into a heap on the floor sobbing. Konatsu came and tried to comfort her. He'd heard most of what had been said through his Ninja skills. After several hours, he helped her climb up the stairs where she crawled into bed. If anyone wondered at the 'closed' sign at the door, they just shrugged their shoulders disappointedly and put it down to another martial artist thing.  
  
Author's note: I had Ranma OOC in this, I know, both for him and for Inu- Yasha. I guess I'll put it down to the 'mind meld' with Sessho-maru and leave it at that. 


	11. Endings and Beginnings

Ch. 8 Endings and beginnings  
  
Kasumi had outdone herself. All of Ranma's favorite foods had been prepared in abundance. The table had been set with the Tendo's second best set of China, and Kasumi had brewed her own special blend of tea. The whole house smelled wonderful as Ranma quietly stepped in the door and slipped his shoes off.  
  
Taking a couple of calming breaths, Ranma walked down the hall, ready for battle. - Might as well do some reconnaissance first. -  
  
Peeking into the living area, he could see his opponents lined up, ready to strike. Nabiki stood nearest the doorway, rubbing her hands together, no doubt some plot hatching and waiting to tumble from her lips. Akane was just beyond her, ready to brain him for back talking or just on general principles. Ryoga was on the opposite side of the door (all-be-it facing the wrong direction) looking like he would take great delight in helping whomever give Ranma some grief.  
  
Crammed together down the side of the room were Mousse, Shampoo, Ukyo and the Kunos - each hefting various implements consistent with their martial arts styles. His mother was next to Akane, clutching several documents and a tanto blade while trying to look proper and demure. Crouched in the far corner, Soun and Genma (detectable only by their scent), lay ready to pounce at any opening. Lastly, Happosai sat in a corner, smoking his pipe and eyeing the group.  
  
Ranma heard the outside door open and close behind him, causing the group to tense. He turned to look back only to find his father beside him, looking over his shoulder. With a snort and a wave, Sessho-maru walked past him and stepped into the room.  
  
Nobody else moved. At a look from his father, Ranma reluctantly followed him in. Still nobody moved. Trying to act casual and not stare, Ranma looked at the others out of the corner of his eye. They had started to sweat.  
  
Kasumi swept into the room and Sessho-maru gracefully greeted their hostess. After an initial puzzled glance around, she decide the ignore the rooms new statues and began setting down dish after dish of food, spooning out rice for the three of them.  
  
Ranma sat, tense at first, and ate quickly. After a glance of disapproval from his father he slowed down. Kasumi seemed content to refill their bowels and make polite table conversation with his father. Slowly he began to relax and started to take his time eating. Languishing over each bite while his former friends and family strove to even manage an angry tremble through their current paralysis.  
  
The front door chime rang and Kasumi excused herself to answer. She returned shortly with Cologne who gave them a formal bow and was joined by Happosai at the table. Ranma was now wondering if he should go back through the rabbit hole or click his heels together.  
  
When the five of them had finished, Cologne rose to her feet. "Ranma West, in accordance with an oath given long ago, I hereby absolve you of both the kiss of death and the kiss of marriage," (waves of distress from Shampoo and happiness from Mousse) "however, as you have helped out our tribe during the Saffron incident, I name you an honorary amazon." Then in a less formal tone she added, "It's been wonderful teaching you child, and if I have your father's permission . . .", Sessho-maru inclined his head, "I will continue to do so in the future. Once, a long time ago, I was called Sango, and as Inu-Yasha I owe you a great dept."  
  
The smurfs could have walked through at this point and it wouldn't have fazed Ranma.  
  
Happosai then stood up. "I, formerly known as Miroku, offer my deepest apologies. I too took an oath, and if there is anything I can do for you or teach you, just say the word."  
  
"Thank you." Ranma also stood and bowed. Happosai and Cologne returned it and then left the room. Sessho-maru stood and thanked Kasumi for the meal, "And thank you for the care and kindness you have given my son. If there is anything I can ever do for you, just ask."  
  
Kasumi thanked him deeply with a curtsy of her own. Sessho-maru turned to Ranma and raised one eyebrow. Ranma ran up the stairs, grabbed his pack, and just as promptly came back down. Thanking Kasumi again, he then turned to the corner where Mr. Tendo lay crouched. "I thank you for allowing me to stay at your home and your generosity in offering me a place in your family."  
  
Then they left. The bulk of the rooms inhabitants remained unmoving for another hour, then collapsed to the floor. By then Ranma was checking out his new 'home'.  
  
* * * *  
  
- Home again, home again, jiggity jig. - thought Kagome as she walked, dragging her feet on the ground. It just wasn't the same coming home if there was no insistent hanyo complaining about wasted time and grumbling over jewel shards. - Or with that cute puzzled look on his face whenever I tried to explain tests to him, or when he'd get jealous if I'd talked to Hojo, or . . .- Kagome shook her head, clearing her thoughts before she began to spiral down into a depression again.  
  
After a lingering look at the well, Kagome trudged toward the house. Even her friends at school hadn't been able to alleviate the weight that rested on her heart. Just as she passed around the corner a young man in red and black came bounding up the steps to the shrine.  
  
This is it! This is the right shrine, I know it! Looking around frantically, Ranma tried to see if anyone was around. Spotting an old priest, Kagome's grandfather!, he walked up to him an inquired about the shrine.  
  
"Ah, so your interested in our shrine, young man?"  
  
"Yeah, actually, I was wondering if you could tell me some of its history."  
  
Kagome froze. That voice!  
  
"That is a very interesting tale young man," the old priest preened, "this shrine is steeped in history. One of its most famous stories is that of a shrine maiden who guarded a sacred jewel."  
  
As her grandfather droned on, Kagome crept back around the corner of the house and peeked at their guest. He was leaning forward intently, listening to her grandfather. Now and again the young man would ask questions and she'd start at the sound of his voice.  
  
"So, is their a current miko living here now?" The young man seemed to become agitated at this point, looking down at his shoes and tracing through the dirt with one toe.  
  
Inu-Yasha always did that when he was really nervous. Shaking slightly, she stepped up to them, interrupting her grandfather before he could respond. "Yes, that's me."  
  
Ranma whipped around. He'd been so overwhelmed that he'd actually found the place that he hadn't noticed her walk up. As his gaze rested on her, a tingling sensation seemed to pass through his body and his blood seemed to fluctuate between fire and ice.  
  
The old priest cleared his throat, trying to regain Ranma's attention. "Yes, well, our family has carried on the tradition . . ."  
  
Neither teenager was paying the old man any heed as he continued. Kagome stared at the boy's face. He seemed frozen in place. Then those startled eyes turned warm, and he smirked at her, folding his arms. Kagome felt her heart beating in her ears as she walked up to him, reached out, and placed both her hands on the sides of his face.  
  
Ranma melted into those hands. Gone was the smirk, and closing his eyes, he suddenly found himself fighting off tears.  
  
Kagome heard somebody choke, and didn't know whether it had come from her or him. Then she carefully stepped back from him, and he opened his eyes, giving her a searching look. Kagome thrust out one hand. "Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi, what's yours?"  
  
"Ranma, Ranma West."  
  
They stood there looking at each other. By now Kagome's grandfather had clued into the fact that his audience was now less than receptive and was giving them his patented "you should pay attention to your elders" glare.  
  
"Won't you come inside for some tea?" Kagome offered.  
  
Ranma, in a rare social insight (the gods must have intervened), realized Kagome's dilemma. She had never wanted herself associated with her previous incarnation. Although she did acknowledge the similarities, she had professed that she was herself, not Kikyo. So, maybe she wants to get to know Ranma, even if he was Inu-Yasha. With a soft smile he replied, "I'd like that," and followed her into the house. 


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
Everything was ready. After the purifying of the Shikon jewel and the consequent end to the demon aggression in the area, a wedding was just the excuse the villagers needed to celebrate. The houses had been swept and scrubbed and hand made decorations hung everywhere, filling the village with a holiday atmosphere.  
  
Days of preparation had gone into the food and drink for the wedding feast. Brightly colored materials covered each back as the villagers dug out their best from old trunks under floorboards.  
  
Sango and Miroku were delighted to hold their wedding here. For the last year, this had been their home. After each perilous adventure, they had returned each time to Kaede's village to refresh themselves and revitalize from the rigors of demon fighting. In that time they had become - well if not close then well aquatinted with most of the people there. Also, with Sango's village having been completely decimated by demons, there weren't many other options. Miroku's only family was his mentor, Master Mushin, who had been invited to come and attend.  
  
There was one other reason for holding the wedding at Kaede's village. It was nearest to the well. The Bone Eaters Well was their best friend's only way to come to their time, the location of the warp that would bring her back one last time. It lay just beyond the forest of Inu-Yasha. The forest was the one where the half demon had been trapped so many years, and Miroku and Sango had chosen to have the ceremony at the edge of the village just under its branches. It seemed appropriate somehow, as if some of the remaining essence of their lost friend would also be in attendance.  
  
The stage was set, the guests were seated, only one thing was missing.  
  
"Where is Kagome?" Shippou whispered, fidgeting in his seat.  
  
"It is not like the child, to be so late," Kaede murmured from in front of the couple.  
  
Miroku and Sango exchanged worried glances. "Maybe we should . . ." Miroku began. Just then, some birds took flight past them above the trees. There was a disturbance in the forest. Villagers tensed and hands were laid on not so hidden weapons nearby. Then a different sound filtered through the trees. It was the sound of voices, and they were arguing.  
  
"Why do girls have to take so stinken long to get ready anyway?"  
  
"You should know, you were one for a while. Besides, if your 'friends' hadn't interfered, thinking it was our wedding,"  
  
"The $#&*! When I get back it's going to be major payback time."  
  
That voice, it sounded like, but it couldn't be!  
  
"Well I'm glad you listened to me and didn't ruin your clothes," Kagome said, patting Ranma on the shoulder just as he leaped down from the branches next to the platform.  
  
Placing Kagome on her feet, Ranma turned to see shocked faces all around. "What?"  
  
"You are late," Kaede said, eyeing the boy.  
  
"Sorry," he muttered, yanking on his ponytail. Kagome quickly pulled him down to sit next to her, trying to look embarrassed and smug at the same time.  
  
"Well well well," Miroku smirked, exchanging glances with Sango. Maybe they didn't have to worry about Kagome so much after all.  
  
"If he isn't Inu-Yasha's reincarnation, then I'm Jaken," Sango replied, hiding a smile. Kaede raised a hand to get everyone's attention. "Let us begin."  
  
It looked like everyone was going to have a happy ending after all, but if anyone had said that to Ranma he would have laughed in his or her face. He, above all people, knew that it was just another beginning. 


	13. Side Story: Getting to know you

Back by popular demand  
  
Side Story: Getting to Know You  
  
"Blue."  
  
"Red."  
  
"Ok now, what's your favorite food?" Kagome asked idly, swinging her legs from the park bench.  
  
"Ice cream," Ranma replied, a bit sheepishly.  
  
"Not ramen?"  
  
"Nah, the whole Shampoo thing kinda ruined ramen for me. Not that I don't still like it or nothin. It just isn't the same. You?"  
  
"Oden."  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember you were raving over that the first time I came through the well to get you.  
  
"Humm. Do you have any hobbies? Bedsides martial arts?"  
  
"Huh. Martial arts is my life. Let's see, I can cook."  
  
"Really? That's new. I like to ice skate."  
  
"Hey, I learned how a while back. Maybe we can go sometime."  
  
"I hear the rink is open on Saturdays." Kagome looked down at her hands.  
  
"Saturday it is. I'll have to let my father know. He seems to want to schedule my life out."  
  
"Is he harsh?" Kagome looked at him with concern.  
  
"Nah," Ranma leaned back on the bench, fingers laced behind his head. "He's strict but he still gives me a lot of leeway."  
  
"How's school?"  
  
"I've been doing a lot better with the tutors. They say it's due to 'catering to my learning style' or something. Sessho-maru says I'll have to begin etiquette lessons soon though." Ranma grunted. "That'll be a pain."  
  
"I think it would be a wonderful improvement." Kagome swept to her feet. "If you would, good sir, could you escort me to my domicile?"  
  
"I would be honored, my lady." Ranma tucked her arm into his and they began walking.  
  
Leaning into his strong shoulder, Kagome smiled. "This is nice."  
  
"Um-humm," Ranma replied, taking a large whiff of her hair. She smelled so good. To bad he couldn't go hanyo in public. "Where are we going again?"  
  
"Sigh."  
  
Authors note: Sorry, but I think Kagome and Ranma would take things slowly. Ranma's had enough rushed relationships in his life, and their both still young! 


End file.
